Forgivness
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Takes place after Betrothed. Robin and Starfire got into a fight, are they going to forgive each other? (well, duh...) StarRob a slight mention of BBRea! R&R!


Hi! How are you people doing? Please review this!

Dedication: My good friend, and role-player! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

Forgiveness

Robin narrowed his masked eyes. Having no true reason to, but his thoughts were too full not to. Maybe, most likely, this was just a natural movement of a human being. To narrow their eyes when thinking... Robin looked to the sky again, tightening the grip on his legs-which had been held to his chest. It all wasn't fair, the emotions that hormones brought. Anger, lover, happiness, and others, all at the same time. As if that wasn't enough to deal with, he fought villains at least twice a week and that Starfire and he had gotten in a fight. Ah, die hormones, why don't you? Robin thought bitterly. He stared at the sunset unblinkingly. Soon, as expected, his eyes stung horribly from lack of mustier to his eyes and after a couple of minutes the plaster colors blurred. Robin finally blinked; only getting flashing images of the tears that had streamed down Starfire's face. "Would you not have been happy for me?" He heard the reenactment of her chocked voice ask. Robin buried his face in his hands. Jealousy, ah, yes... That was it... Soon the memory of the fight blasted at full force in his minds eye and ears.  
Starfire lay on her stomach on her bed. Her feet were propped on her pillow and her head was inside her arms. (A/N: Can you picture that? Hoping so!)  
Why??? Why did you have to ask that foolish question? You should have known Robin would have been angry because of that! And he was... She thought, while her 'conscious' drifted off. Soon, also at full force, she got a flash back of the same event as Robin was...  
(Flashback, sort of like both Starfire and Robin's, in present tense!)  
Starfire watched Robin stand off to the side as the others gathered around her, happy grins-even Raven-plastered on their faces. She chattered away with them as all four sat on the semi-circle comfortable couch. Robin watched them then looked away.  
"I'm going to bed." He announced lazily and started to walk out of the living room. Starfire and the others looked after them.  
Robin was about to open his door when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"What, Starfire?" He sighed, not looking back at her. Starfire was momentarily shocked from him knowing it was she.  
  
"Well..." She started uncertainly, having not planned this conversation.  
  
"If your not going to say something, then I'm going to bed." Robin stated irritably after a long silence.

He opened the door and started to go in.  
  
"No, Robin, please..." Starfire pleaded as she came into his room.  
  
"What?" Robin snapped as he turned abruptly towards Starfire, while the door closed close behind her.  
  
"Are you..." Starfire paused, "Angry with me?" She finished.  
  
"Hmmmmm, let us see?" Robin said coldly. Starfire blinked. "Here's a little reason, that guy who showed your going-to-be husband, you thought he would be your husband. Didn't you?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes. He spoke before she could reply. "And ANOTHER one is because you didn't want me there! Your friend!" Robin yelled, anger taking over him. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Robin I... But what would it matter if I thought that man would be my husband?" Starfire asked.  
  
"You fell for him at first sight! LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" Robin hollered. Starfire gave him a fearful look.  
  
"Would you not have been happy for me?" Starfire asked, her voice shaky.  
  
"NO! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Robin yelled, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Robin... No I do not I-..." Starfire was cut off by Robin.  
  
"Then get out." He ordered sharply.  
  
"But, I wish to understand!" Starfire pleaded.  
  
"Get. Out." Robin said coldly.  
  
"But Robin-...." Starfire was cut off, once again, by Robin.  
  
"I.Said.GET.OUT!" Robin yelled louder.  
  
"ROBIN! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR CONCERNS OF THE MAN!" Starfire said loudly, not yelling, just raising her voice so Robin wouldn't ignore her words. Robin gritted his teeth again.  
  
"The first time you saw me, you didn't fall instantly in love, did you?" Robin asked.  
  
"I do not see what you mean!" Starfire said desperately.  
  
"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU NEVER GET ANYTHING!" Robin yelled, immediately regretting what he said. Hormones. He blamed them... Tears trickled down Starfire's cheeks. She spun around and rushed out of his room, leaving him alone.  
(End Flashback)  
  
Robin opened his eyes, seeing that the sun was now gone and stars speckled the dark sky. He heard the roofs door and spun his torso around to see an approaching Starfire. Her cheeks were red from tearstains.  
  
"Robin," She stated in a croaked voice.  
  
"Starfire..." Robin replied slowly. Starfire sat next to him with a sigh.  
  
"Please forgive me!" She said, looking up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"You should be forgiving me... I should have never-..." Starfire put a finger over his lips, stopping him in midsentence.  
  
"I understand now." Starfire told him softly. She lowered her hand and stared at him.  
  
"You do? I mean: what do you understand?" Robin asked.  
  
"You were jealous, Robin, of the man...you thought I didn't love you... don't love you... I did have 'the love of first sight'... I did!" Starfire nodded enthousasticly..

"Robin?" Starfire asked after about five minutes.Robin shook his head to get the shock to go away. "Robin, what do you feel, about me? Am I just a friend?" Starfire asked softly.  
Robin took a deep breath, never imagining this coming. Why didn't he have a speech ready?  
  
"I... I," He paused, trying to see how he could go on. "I fee, see, you as much more of a friend... Much more. But only if you allow it. I never wanted to tell you this, I thought was just a best friend. When Slade had me as an apprentace and you were dieing... I felt as if I was going to loose you, forever, I wouldn't let _anything _happen to you.  
"I also felt this way when you were going to marry that... thing. It would be a diffrent lose, I know, I could visit you from time to time but you would be gone... There would be no room left for me in your heart, I wouldn't have a chance to get into that space. I now realize I might not have another chance to tell you, I thought I would tell you later on, but now something else could take it away, then if I had another chance the same thing would happen, in till I never got to telling you.  
"Look, Starfire, what I'm trying to say is: I love you, I love you more than anything. I'll do anything for you. _Anything_!" After Robin was finished with his 'speech' he looked into Starfire's eyes. Her emerald eyes shimmered beautifully, the sky reflecting in their pupil.  
  
"Oh, Robin..." Was all she could say. No one, no one, seemed to care her in that depth. In less you counted Red X, whom-supposedly- only cared for her 'good looks'.  
She touched her lips with his. Her eyes closing at a very slow pace, although Robin wished they didn't. Robin pulled her closer to him, loving the warmth that spread throughout his veins. Everything was at complete bliss, in till the alarm was heard in the tower. They took their heads away and looked towards the door. It opened and Raven came out.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a crime down town." Raven said in a monotone. The two blushed, nodded, and ran-Starfire flew- into the tower. Raven shook her head, smiling a little, she knew it... Of course she knew it, she could read minds! _You love Beast Boy... _Came a taunting voice in her head, Raven was extremely happy that she couldn't read her own mind. _Shut. Up. _She ordered her happy emotion, whom only laughed like a maniac. Raven rolled her eyes and flew into the tower.

**THE END!**

**This is the end, period! This was made for my friend's b-day, and I hope she appreciates this! Review, please! I didn't correct any of this, don't ask. –Angry sigh- **

**  
**


End file.
